This invention relates to a ball tap with a water level switch installed therein.
A conventional water supply system has a tank generally comprising a ball tap and a float switch.
The ball tap is configured such that a lever extending therefrom ramps downward to reach a float formed thereon. The float makes a vertical movement along the lever swing in response to the changing water level within a tank. The vertical motion of the float automatically regulates the water level by means of feeding or suspension of water feeding so as to maintain a predetermined water level within the tank.
The float switch system is sensing system. At a predetermined water level within the tank a switch is activated by another float due to the float""s vertical movement within the tank in response to the changing water level within the tank. Upon reaching the predetermined water level another device, such as an alarm unit and/or an indicating lamp, connected to the float switch, verifies the water level within the tank.
The conventional ball tap and float switch described above are separate, independent units, each having a float as a functional element of the device. Accordingly, if the horizontal sectional area of the tank is rather small, the two floats, one of the ball tap and the other of the float switch, may interfere with each other. This generally becomes a significant obstacle for an appropriate arrangement of the ball tap and the float switch in the same tank.
This invention is made to improve the above-identified drawbacks of the conventional device and is to provide a compact device with only one float shared by a ball tap and a float switch, hereinafter water level switch, wherein the ball tap comprises a guide standpipe perpendicularly extending within a tank a float, freely slidable and axially mounted on standpipe; a valve system; and lever, linking the float, capable of operating the valve system; and the float and the standpipe together include the water level switch, where the water level switch transmits a water level control signal upon the float reaching a predetermined water level.